Their Secret Love
by Tabitha Underwood
Summary: How long has she been running again? Better yet, how long has she been hiding this secret from all of her friends? And furthermore, how much longer can she keep hiding this from everyone else that she cares about? These questions were all running through Melody's head as she ran to meet the very man that she was trying to keep a secret from everyone else... but for how long?
1. For Him I Will Hide It

**For Him I Will Hide It**

Running.

She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, or so she's noticed.

Always running. Always hiding her dark secret. But she loved him too much to just end their hidden moments. So, that's why she was running as fast as her legs could take her. Occasionally Melody would have to stop to pull her violet shirt out of a bush of brambles, or pull her small, 5'03" frame from the ground and dust her black sweatpants off.

But she still pressed on to their meeting place in the mountains of Minstrel. So she kept running until she got to the base of the designated mountain and used her gravity magic to propel her up to the entrance of the cave, and started to run in.

-Melody's POV-

"Acnologia~~" I yelled as I ran into the cave after making sure for the umpteenth time that nobody was following me.

"You're late." He snarled as he stood up from the rock that he was sitting on in the shadows, just in time to catch me as I threw myself into his arms. He grunted lightly as his big arms encircled my small waist as I buried my face into the crook of his neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, I just had to finish a mission before I came out here." I said, pulling my head back to look at his face, which earned a sigh from him.

"It's fine, we do have to keep this quiet after all." Acnologia said as he rested his forehead onto mine. "I'm just glad that you're here now." He murmured as he brushed his lips against my lips carefully, as if trying not to break me. "How long do you have here with me this time before you have to head back?" He asked as he pulled his lips away from mine.

"About a week this time, I finished the mission early this time." I responded, which earned a grin from Acnologia.

"Perfect." He purred before slamming his lips to mine, undoubtable leaving my lips bruised from the strength of his kiss.

Acnologia lowered me down to the rough and rocky ground below our feet without breaking the kiss that we were sharing. His cold and calloused hands slid their way up my shirt exposing my back to the even colder stones below me. He brock the kiss only to pull my shirt from my small frame. Out of instinct, I let out a quiet squeak and covered my chest, in which he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head and kissed me again, his free hand finding its way to my clothed breast and started to fondle it lightly.

"Acnologia~~~" I moaned as his mouth left butterfly kisses down my jawline and onto my neck, where he quickly found my sweet spot and started to assault it mercilessly while his other hand had slipped under my bra.

When he pulled away, he pulled me to a sitting position briefly by my hands to undo my bra and remove it, then laid me back on the ground as he removed his cloak, then returned his attention to my now bare breasts and started his assault on them.

"Acnologia-a-a" I whined as his mouth assaulted my right breast and his left hand attended to the other, then he quickly switched his attention and latched his mouth on my other breast, and used his right hand to play. "Aaahh" I moaned at the sudden change. Before long, both of his hands were playing and his lips found their way back up to my lips as we started to make out again. This time, when he pulled away, the look in his eyes was that of pure lust and hunger for me, and I smiled lightly at the sight.

"Are you ready?" Acnologia's husky voice resounded throughout the cave, and I nodded, not trusting my voice, knowing full well that it would crack from all the moaning.

Acnologia was swift, he quickly removed my sweats and my panties, and tossed them to where the rest of our clothes were. Then, he stood quickly and removed his own pants and boxers and kicked them away. That gave me a chance to get a quick look at how big he was. He was a good 12 inches at least, with an impressive girth as well. This was far from our first time together, but I never got tired at looking at his size and admire the beauty of his body. From his well-toned chest, to chiseled abs and his rock-hard cock.

"Like what you see?" Acnologia said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Very much." I replied with a smirk, then licked my lips. He carefully made his way on top of me again, and adjusted himself at the entrance of my womanhood and looked back up at me with the same hunger and lust.

"You ready?" He asked, and when I gave him the nod of approval, he was quick to fully sheath himself within me, then start pounding into me.

"Aaahh!" I moaned as he pounded a little harder. After a few more thrusts, he pulled me up and onto his lap, where he had me ride him for a few minutes. The sounds of our moans, grunts, and gasps were resonating throughout the cave. Acnologia grabbed me by my waist, encouraging me to wrap my legs around his torso, standing up as I did. He walked over to the wall of the cave and pushed me against it, where he started to thrust even deeper into me, which earned a loud moan. He bit my neck as his pace quickened even more.

Soon, Acnologia's head was thrown back as he let out a growling moan as his orgasm hit, with mine following right behind his. My nails digging into his back, creating welts where my nails raked, and moaning out his name. He stayed in me for a few seconds as we rode out our orgasms together. When he pulled out, there was a small pop, and he laid me down on our clothes, laid down right behind me, and put his arm around me as we both started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you Melody." Acnologia murmured as his grip on me tightened.

"I love you too, Acnologia." I whispered, then fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Fear Of Always Hiding

**Fear Of Always Hiding**

The next morning, in the early hours where the sun was still trying to wake itself up, one soul stirred and sat up in the solitude of his and his lovers cave. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at the fragile looking woman that laid, still asleep next to him, and smiled, knowing that she was faithful and loyal to his damned soul. A smile graced his face as he looked at the woman who, for some reason, chose him over everyone else.

-Acnologia's POV-

I looked at her fragile body, the way her steady breathing of her sleeping state, the way her body was curled ever so slightly to fit the way that I slept next to her. I looked underneath me to see that I was laying on part of her pants, and a little bit of his cloak that Melody was using as a pillow from the night before.

I knew that it was wrong, but I gingerly slipped my fingers into the pocket of her pants that was facing me, only to discover a small hexagon like shape with a small bubble in it, curious, I carefully pulled it out of her pocket, watching her intently to make sure she stayed asleep. My face paled when I noticed that it was the container for a single pill, and there was only one thing that was running through my mind, _Plan B_.

' _But, why would she be carrying Plan B with her?'_ I thought as I looked at it somberly, before I regretted the memory of the night before. _'We rarely use condoms, that's why.'_ I scolded myself for not remembering something that simple. Then, a small groan from next to me snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked over at Melody as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"G'morning Acnologia." She said to me as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, then gave me a light smile as she looked at me. Just then, her face paled and her eyes went wide as she looked at what I was holding. I glanced down as well, then looked back at her with sad and somber eyes.

"Plan B?" I simply asked as she snatched it out of my grasp and held it close to her chest like it was a precious jewel of some sorts.

"It's not like we can have kids you know!" Melody explained quickly as she popped the little pill out of its casing and held it in her palm for a second. "Besides," she started, "it's not like I don't want to have a kid with you, it's just that we can't have kids because I'm supposed to hate you like _everyone_ in Fairy Tail does." She finishes while still looking at the little pill in her palm.

I watched the woman that I loved shed a few tears as she popped the pill in her mouth as swallow the pill fast. It hurt me that it had to be this way and that we couldn't have a family, but I knew that she was right about this one. It was wrong of me to try and force her to keep the kid when a lot of people would wonder who the father was, including their own kid.

"Maybe someday then?" I questioned, wondering to myself just how long I could keep being the bad guy in everyone else's story when all I wanted was to be with her all the time. She looked at me with her deep, dark blue eyes that were wide with shock, and her short black hair matted around her face, and her peachy lips parted ever so slightly. "We could have a family together someday. You and I, isn't that what you'd like?" I asked her.

Her blue eyes started to sparkle with tears as she nodded her head. "Yes!" She breathed out as she threw her arms around me in a tight embrace, which I graciously returned to her. "That's honestly all I've ever wanted." She said as we hugged.

"I'm glad to hear that, because," I said, letting out a sigh over her shoulder to try and calm my nerves, "I seem to have this irrational fear of always having to hide our love and one day losing you because we kept hiding." I said, my voice failed me as it shook and cracked as I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. Then, I felt a thump on my shoulder and I pulled away slightly to look at her face, in which her cheeks had puffed up slightly, showing her anger in a kiddish way.

"You'd never lose me silly, I love you too much to give you up for anything in the world." She said, then she covered her mouth as her cheeks turned 50 shades of Erza's hair. I could feel my own cheeks heating up a little as well.

"You, you love me?" I questioned, holding her naked shoulders in my hands for a moment as she nodded. I pulled her into a tight embrace, in which she had happily returned. "I love you too my sweet gravity master." I whispered into the crook of her neck. In the two years that we had been sneaking around together, neither of us had told each other that we loved the other. I thought that I would scare her off or that she just wasn't ready to say it yet, that's why I never told her first. But I am so relieved that she loves me back.

We stayed there for a while, naked and hugging, until she finally pulled back and started to get her clothes on, in which I followed her example and put mine on as well. Afterwards, we laid down and curled up together, and fell back asleep holding each other close, not wanting to forget the feeling of falling asleep next to one another.

The last thing on my mind was how I couldn't wait for the day where we could be together like this in a house together with little kids running around the house. Unfortunately, that would all have to wait a little longer because I was still seen as the bad guy. But one day, one day for sure, everything would work out perfectly for both of us.


End file.
